Problem: For the ellipse shown below, find the distance between the foci.

[asy]
unitsize(0.3 cm);

int i, n = 10;

for (i = -n; i <= n; ++i) {
  draw((i,-n)--(i,n),gray(0.7));
  draw((-n,i)--(n,i),gray(0.7));
}

draw((0,-n)--(0,n));
draw((-n,0)--(n,0));

draw(shift((1,1))*xscale(2)*yscale(6)*Circle((0,0),1),red);

dot((1,1));
[/asy]
Answer: We see that the semi-major axis is $a = 6,$ and the semi-minor axis is $b = 2,$ so $c = \sqrt{a^2 - b^2} = 4 \sqrt{2}.$  Hence, the distance between the foci is $2c = \boxed{8 \sqrt{2}}.$